


Lone wolfs song

by Alerta



Category: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Missing Persons, Near Death Experiences, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, nerevarine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its alternate universe but all scenery will be added to Skyrim world and yeah mane character will kick some Thalmor bastards ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “Hey” called Darren’s brother Lucas “You’re it!” “Am not” Darren told him “You can’t even catch me…” Darren smelled some odd mans entering their village – father came outside to noticing smell “Lucas” called Darren “Come over here” Lucas came near him where he stood  “let’s go near the village I know one spot where w e can look” spoke Lucas” Darren followed twin – they were 8 years old Lucas had blonde hair as Darren had dark brown. They came near the bush where they could overlook the village and hear their father speak “What do you want Thalmor?” he asked them “Nothing of importance – just your race are threatening us with your life spawn – you stop aging at twenty are you not?” “Why are you asking questions where you already know the answers? Not many can live that long as we are to hunt those who might kill humans and other races too” “Oh we just making the point to whom you must answer old man!” Thalmor spoke and was ready to hit Paul “Father” spoke Lucas Darren looked at his brother “Lucas stay here I am going to check on them” Darren sneaked into the town and saw other kids – that they were doing the same as him “We won the war recently – you are to bow to us!”  Paul looked them over  “I am chief and look” he spoke to high elf’s “We don’t have any claims to any political means we have our tasks that Divines gave us tasks and we are just doing them “ “Lies” spoke elf and pulled out sword “Lies – and now kneel that I might deliver justice to your race” Paul backed away a bit he smelled his kids outside the town “Darren lead them away” he shouted to him “Father” Lucas jumped out of bush already beginning to change “Lucas go with your brother” still backing away father told him “Kill them all don’t spare no one” spoke Thalmor  “Lucas” shouted Darren, and quickly changed into wolf – he was one of the strongest among the kids – only his brother were stronger than him  “Why are you standing kill those nord DOGS” Darren stood there and growled – he still was more beast than man.  Father looked at his both sons “I am proud of you two truly but now you must lead others out of here…” he started to change “Now go – or others will die too” Thalmor surrounded them all – they all turned to wolfs  Darren looked over everything and looked back at his father now wolf and nodded Lucas looked at him in disbelief, but Darren turned to run he growled at two weakest of the Thalmor and when his eyes shone with fire and his trails left fire in the wake he jumped them over the other  that managed to escape followed suite with their own powers.

Darren didn’t remembered how long did he run, but when he reached Windhelm he changed back to human – he didn’t saw his brother – no one was here – only hope was there that he escaped with others and Thalmor didn’t hunted them down on the way “Am I the last one?” he asked himself and slumped down near the inn. People walked past him – he probably looked like another beggar on the streets - but at least he was safe for now – he didn’t have anything just his mothers necklace she gave it to him when she was alive. He looked at the sky “Now what is next for me?” he asked for the sky. He had fire magic with himself and that’s why his eyes were amber like two suns - every wolf had different magic his brother has ice so his eyes were ice blue.

Darren still was sitting on the cold ground while people passed him not noticing him at all – he was a son of the chief – but now he was alone he waited – for miracle perhaps ‘I need to find some place to sleep and get some money’ he thought got on his feet and walked down to the grey quarter – people there were on edge something changed and from news he gathered that old jarl died in the war and his son was now on the throne all because of Thalmor. Darren held anger for them – but he was to tired for anything more so he moved to the docks where one of the giant torches were lit and sat there shivering and looking down at his fingers – soldiers passed by him always giving him looks and whispering among themselves about orphanage and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day strange woman came near him and spoke softly Darren pushed away from her “Don’t worry boy” she smiled at him “I..” he started to speak but was cut off by the soldier “This kid is homeless – he spent here all night – if you want to avoid tragedy take him in Riften”  Darren looked at her guard and wanted to growl at him but he managed to calm himself ‘maybe Riften wasn’t that bad’ he thought and stood looking curiously at woman “Let’s go… mmm…” “My name is Darren” he spoke and followed woman to the stable where rider sat waiting for them. Darren one last time glanced at Windhelm and left with woman.

Riften was great change from windy Windhelm. Darren followed woman to the small house “You will stay here boy” woman spoke Darren nodded and went to his bed he lay there for some time looking at the ceiling and thinking ‘I need plan’ he thought and closed his eyes ‘Thalmor will pay’ he looked at the ceiling again with anger and loss in his eyes girl came near him “Hey” she spoke “You are new here”?” she asked but Darren turned away from her  “You shouldn’t care” he said “What happened to your parents?” she asked persistent “Not your business – I am just alone get that through your thick scull” Darren didn’t had enough patience to answer stupid questions. Then girl drew the conclusion “They died in the war then” Darren shrugged away and placed his pillow over his head to block everything “Most of us are here because of that – Thalmor killed our parents – but we are not allowed to speak about it” Darren turned to look at her curiously like stray puppy looking at new person “Why?” he asked her his legs crossed over his bed “You are sitting funny” she remarked and smiled at him “Because they might came for us to” she spoke “That’s why” she spoke and run of “Wait” Darren got up and runned after her he was faster than that girl she was quickly outside with other kids “So you decided to come outside – you are fast” she remarked “Do you want to play Tag” girl asked Darren looked at her with regret ‘they are not fast enough and it would be suspicious if I played like I used to’ he thought “No not really – my leg is hurt” Darren spoke “but you are so fast” girl spoke and other looked with hope to him “I really can’t” he said and turned to leave when he heard boy remarks “Weirdo” and so on.

* * *

 

Darren quickly learned from the books he managed to find and made some quiet god expressions he in nature was quick, so he was quick reader and leaner. It was almost time for him to leave orphanage – he didn’t find any friends in that place so he wasn’t that sad about it, but either he didn’t forgot his nature ‘I am lone wolf’ he thought to himself. After such a long time no one came for him – even when he left such an obvious prints everywhere – so that means his family friends and others are truly dead. Darren was 16 now he was muscular and from books managed to learn mastery over weapons. ‘I am ready to leave’ he thought. Darren packed his things and left everyone with his goodbyes – no one cared ‘That’s good’ he thought.

He was alone in the forest he smelled the air and changed into wolf. He looked around ‘I am much bigger than before’ he thought – ‘much bigger than normal wolf’ he went near the puddle to see fiery wolf in the water his element resembled in his fur he was taller and stronger than before had more muscles on his bones and his mouth had more fangs than before. ‘Nice’ he thought and howled at the sky. Looking at the fire that gathered around him a bit ‘Yeah that’s the power I wield’. Darren prepared and runned through the forest till he reached Whiterun it wasn’t long and he had perfect opportunity to hunt some animals and gather them in his jaws – he tasted their fear and blood ‘I like them cooked more’ he thought to himself and stopped to change into human. Till he entered the city he cooked meat and placed furs in bag ‘latter on I will sell them’ he thought – and entered the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Darren changed over the years he was muscular his golden eyes shone brightly with suns flame his hair was cut short and shaggy his stubble was a little bit visible. At the time woman’s at Riften started giving him looks.

“Hey kid move away” spoke old man with the cart that moved through the city Darren looked at him. AS he tried to move through some kid – that smell was familiar to Darren somehow “Oh really old man” spoke kid -  Darren was intrigued so he moved closer till he saw icy eyes flash at the old man “Dark brotherhood says otherwise” “What?” man stuttered out “Oh yeah I can” boy turned to wolf ‘Wolfang – no way’ Darren thought but then he noticed ice spell that only his brother could conjure – the wolf came closer to old man guards stood there shaking and people runned screaming. Darren stepped into fight “I won’t let you hurt the man” Darren spoke his head lowered and his fists ready with magic a bit not to stir the wolf  “Move away or I’ll kill you too” “Fuck you” spoke Darren. The wolf lunged at him nut Darren let fire loose at wolf and it’s white fur got caught in it “Now you are dead” spoke wolf in his grotesque voice and let out ice storm all around the town – Darren ducked down bringing old man with him to avoid ice spears aimed at them – but as Darren stood he runned through storm with his magic and let powerful fire bolt at young wolfang. “You fucking mage – you will pay for this” wolf spoke next “I doubt that…” he wanted to say the name – but. Wolf let another storm of ice spears that hit him – “Lu...” Darren tried to speak but lost sight and laid there in his own puddle of blood – he heard screams and pleas to stop but wolf came near the man. Darren laid there but as he took one more breath – he found his strength again and grabbed nearby sword he came near wolf ready to attack but ice and wind blocked him down again – he saw burly as man was ripped apart and blood with intestines was all over the ground. Darren glanced down and saw his own injures were grave. “You know…” man again stood near him with neck long blonde hair and ice blue eyes – muscular like him “If you had changed into wolf – you might have saved him Darren” man looked at him “Do you remember how you left us?” he spoke and hit Darren in his chest “Ripping you apart would be oddly satisfying “Man spoke “Lucas” Darren spoke weakly “I thought..” “I am dead” the man laughed horrid laugh  “Dark Brotherhood saved me” Lucas spoke “And who saved you… hm “ he kicked Darren now “Does this hurt – brother” he asked him Darren looked at him silently “I saw how they killed our father how they killed other and how many of us survived – others runned like you and I want to hunt them down” he laughed again “And I will – dear brother”  ‘You are crazy” Darren coughed blood “You will do this for what – for vengeance” “That’s exactly what I am planning” Lucas spoke again “But the start comes with you” he spoke and pulled out the dagger he pressed it near Darren’s heart  “Goodbye brother” he spoke and pressed dagger into Darren’s chest.


	4. Chapter 4

“HMHM” Darren opened his eyes and looked around – guards some people, even one of companions were here laid down – they were all fought against Lucas. Darren placed his head on the pillow and winced from pain “It looked like that monster knew you” spoke voice unfamiliar to Darren “Care to explain boy” Darren looked at man beside him “I can’t really”   spoke Darren “And why is that?” spoke man again “I just can’t” Man leaned closer to Darren “You are the same as him – I can smell it” man spoke “You are – my kind is inclined to kill those who can hurt others” “I pose no danger as other companions to” man looked   at Darren in serious way “Still I am not sure about you” “Fine” Darren leaned closer to man “I am wolfang” “So you are no monster…” “Thalmor tried to kill us all” “But they said that it was done by vampires” man spoke again “Wolfangs are respected throughout Tamriel” “were I mean” man placed his hand  behind his neck “So you are the last one that can save us” Darren looked away “I am not sure” then turned to the man “I need to train first” Man turned to him “That was clear to me too – I am harbinger of the companions and I bid you welcome to our ranks” Darren nodded and looked at the shrine that was near him “Can’t wait” he spoke – and rested again.  


	5. Chapter 5

Two years had passed since he joined companions - some easy work was thrown into his way that he always managed to complete, but now as days passed Darren thought about leaving and searching for his lost family.

He left companions – said his goodbyes and went to search – his past still gave him plenty to think about – his brother that attacked him other, is there any of them alive – is it worth fighting for those answers?

His mind and judgment was clouded with doubt – Darren changed into wolf and runned to Falkreath ‘This is the beginning’ he thought while running – he saw little village Riverwood as he passed by. People lived there like nothing bothered them – he stopped there looked at them in his wolfish form – noting that kids where playing – people were happy – nothing almost nothing troubled them. Darren turned to leave the village to many memories these people brought to him.

He already were near the Falkreath he looked down at the village and smiled to himself, from stories he knew that somewhere near where hideout of dark brotherhood - assassins where spotted near the village. Also there was Thalmor prison near this place. Darren thought about making a visit to that place soon enough too.  Darren entered the town to see people looking at him – he was outsider - guards were giving him unpleasant looks “Don’t get in trouble” one of them said. Darren just nodded at that and turned to enter the inn.

“Get out of here” screamed innkeeper at the man near the table “I am on it” spoke the man. Darren sniffed air he smelled food ale and something more – rotten corpse – something dead and troublesome perhaps “I told you to get out” screamed woman again “Not gonna happen  sweet lady” man spoke and turned to innkeeper “Unless wait” “I will call the guards you will be arrested – for murder” she spoke again “in Helgen”  Darren looked at man “Oh” he spoke “But that was my work” man looked at woman not noticing Darren there “And I needed blood – but since you told my secret to everyone in here… well” man stood taking off his hood his silver hair shone in the light off inn “WE can’t let that happen” man spoke and turned to look at people who were in the inn – small girl his behind her father as woman’s backed away from creature “You shouldn’t do that” came Darren’s soft warning voice. “Oh really” man came closer to him “I will start with you – kid!” monster took Darren by his neck and raised him a bit “SO young and reckless” creature spoke as others looked in shock of what was happening. Darren was thrown into nearby wall and creature came closer to him “I long to taste your blood” he spoke. Darren opened his eyes and pulled dragon bone dagger – very rare but dangerous weapon that was enchanted with fire spell – he waited for the right moment and when vampire was upon him he dragged dagger through creature’s chest and watched as it caught flame and later turned to dust. Darren stud up and looked around. People were gathering around the ash as Darren passed them to the bar and looked at innkeeper “Some ale” he spoke innkeeper shakily poured him ale and looked at him with horror “You killed…” she started but was cutoff “A vampire” Darren looked at her “I was a companion don’t worry about this – just give me a room to rest my head and we will be even” Darren spoke and smirked at the woman. He knew she couldn’t resist him. Innkeeper nodded and showed him his room “Nice” Darren spoke “Do you require anything else” she spoke “No not really” Darren spoke and when innkeeper left he closed the door behind her.

Darren placed map on his bed – and looked thoroughly at it ‘Ok the vampire killed someone at Helgen I should start there when I am going to start attack on brotherhood’ he glanced at fortress near Falkreath ‘this is Thalmor prison – I should let some prisoners go – I heard that they gathered random people from villages and sell them to slavery’ Darren looked over the map only seeing what he already marked down. “Ok” he stood up “Time to go” Darren thought.

  “Where are you going?” asked barmaid “It’s almost night, the vampires…” “Will do nothing to me” Darren looked at the woman “Who are you?” he asked her but then shook his head “No matter” and left.

 Darren turned to wolf outside of town view and runned to the prison. ‘It is mistake – that I am willing to do’ he though when he with each step was closer and closer to the prison. When he stopped he changed into human placed his hood and took neck wrap to cover his mouth and nose only his eyes shone with fire. He walked near the prison entrance his daggers at the ready their enchantments shone with fire spell. Thalmor spotted him and shouted the alarm “The breach” some spoke and came running to Darren – they circled him. Looked at him and one of them spoke to him “Who are you?” Darren looked at him his mouth cover muffled sound of his voice “Ghost – from the past” he spoke and runned at them with weapons. Thalmor fell to the ground like snow in the winter. Darren was faster deadlier and more silent – compared to other creatures or humans – he was deadly weapon – with sharp mind good looks and power.

AS he entered the castle he looked around for more enemy but found only their captain – Darren recognized the man – it was mire look actually “You” Darren spoke and came closer to the man “Me?” elf spoke and smiled arrogantly “You- you killed my family” Darren spoke angrily griping his weapon more tightly – and his eyes shone more brightly as he almost let the beast out “I will rip you apart” Darren spoke and came closer to the man still “I believe you beast” spoke elf highly “But what can you do against silver?” Darren snickered at that – he wasn’t werewolf – it had no effect on him “Bring it on knife ear” spoke Darren and waited for elf to make his move “Oh yeah you are not that kind of beast wolfang” spoke elf “But I…” he turned to pace “I don’t believe any of you are left despite you” he turned again at Darren “I will be the one that will finish up the entire race” Darren looked at him “I – only I killed last bunch of you” spoke the man “You can’t touch me” spoke Darren “Oh yeah I can – I found the way” spoke the man “But now wolf boy die” Darren looked at elf and evaded his attack attempt – in vain as shock latter surged through his body “You see  I told you” Darren felt as his body beginning to change and again turned to human it happened all too fast and pain came from this “This time he’s not alone” spoke another voice – he didn’t recognized – woman stood near the door at the prison with two more “wolfang’s?” man finished “So this –“ he kicked Darren in the ribs as he again shook with pain from shock “One is not the last one” Man spoke “Be careful his spell is dangerous” woman spoke she was the same age as Darren  18 or less and had blonde hair with ground brown eyes. Other two also had the same color eyes just one was with dark red hair and other had black hair the three of them were like nords – but they race actually was wolfang. Darren glanced at them from the ground his eyes caught woman’s. She nodded to him and looked at elf “Well knife ear” she spoke “You admitted yourself that you killed our parents” she smiled at Darren “Now you will pay” she spoke and commanded other two to attack. Man blocked their attacks and readied again the spell. Darren looked as the girl started to move near elf not noticing the spell ready – he managed to get on his feet as other two looked at him with amazement – and catch spell that was aimed at the young woman. Darren felt pang of pain surge through his body he felt how his bones started to break “Die” spoke the man through gritted thief. Darren smiled at him a bit “I am not planning on it” he gave the time for girl to prepare and attack anew she aimed and killed man with her blade which surged through elf’s bones killing him at once.

 Darren slumped on the ground feeling darkness consume him and feeling arms on his neck “I can still feel his pulse he will make it” spoke woman “We can’t take him?” spoke the man “I don’t think so” spoke woman “From what I heard he likes to be alone mostly – this is Darren – after all” she spoke to her friends. “Let’s go” she stood up “We done our part at hunting that man and destroy this weapon it’s too dangerous” spoke one of the man “No leave it to him he will know what to do when time will come” she spoke and led man away.

Darren got up with his head pounding from pain and his right hand broken – he patched his hand, took the weapon left behind and went downstairs to free people. They looked at him with awe and gave him the most sincere thanks some offered to look at his hands as they were priests at different shrines. Darren’s wounds   were quickly healed. With his own thanks he left people and went back to Falkreath this time he walked – he was too tired to change to the wolf.

When he reached the town he pulled away his hood and lowered his neck wrap to look like before he left. He entered the inn and then the rented room to rest – still there were few remaining hours till dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

50 years later

“I know he’s here” spoke the man with wolf armor “Whose here?” spoke woman Darren stood and walked near ragging man “Me?” he spoke “Excuse me?” spoke again man with wolfs armor “Wait are you Darren from the East” “Yeah that’s me” Darren spoke “My look might be a bit confusing” he explained “I am still looking like twenty” Darren looked at the man “But if we are speaking I am much older – Companion” . Darren leaned closer “I know that only you fell’as know about my ‘race’” “so” man leaned in closer “You are immortal – then” Darren nodded at that “And from where do you know that I am companion” “From smell” Darren explained. “To business then” “Yeah” men spoke Darren sat at the nearest table “Why are you staying in Windhelm?” asked man “It’s easier this way less eyes from Thalmor” Darren explained “But first let’s begin with introductions”  man nodded “I am Aren the…” “Dragonborn” Darren nodded “You have that smell about you – unique – actually” Aren nodded in confusion “Thanks I guess”. Darren smiled at him and downed his drinks “Well then when this out of the way – what’s your business here?” Darren looked at the man before him - Darren didn’t changed through years that came still had the same shaggy dark brown hair that he still kept short and fiery eyes that shone brightly like sun and muscular form – he still atracked lots of attention from ladies. Aren had the same brown hair except his eyes were blue and he was less muscular than Darren.

Aren leaned near Darren and spoke „Is it true that since wolfang gets to twenty he won‘t get old anymore“ Darren smiled at him “let me guess you found this among Kodlack’s  things – you broke into his room?“ Aren looked at the Darren seriously „I had to!“ he spoke “No matter” Darren spoke and looked again at the young man “Yes that’s true – but the decisions and time flow and change – it’s hard to accept to some this – imagine you have an eternity – what would you do?” Aren smiled at him “I get as many ladies as I can” Darren laughed at that “Well – I do to I guess – and I did” Darren and Aren shared the laugh “But seeing your friends – humans die – it’s sometimes hard” Darren looked through the window “No matter – so what’s the business?” Aren looked at the wolfang and smiled “I found out where is the Dark brotherhoods hideout” Darren looked at him “SO I knew and know that to that won’t help you need a password to go there” Darren looked through the window “They safe there” he griped his cup “Sitting and killing innocents” Darren broke the cup and stud up “Kid if you want to know that won’t help you…”  “I know the password” Darren sat at his seat again “I spent fifty years trying to figure out it – but you…” “It was mere look actually – they tried to invite me in but I killed their leader and found it on the note addressed to the new member” Darren stood there stunned “I figured I will tell you since I learned about you from Kodlack’s journal” Aren stood up and turned to leave “What are we waiting for?” Darren stud and followed young man.

“It was always so close to Falkreath” Darren spoke “Listen kid since you new to dealing with y race – I doubt anyone have necessary experience now – but listen if you spot wolfang move away from him it’s too dangerous for you to face him” “SO what can wolfang’s do?” Darren smiled at the eagerness “You will soon see it for yourself”. Darren and Aren entered the hideout and were greeted by mere force of fighters when they cut through them Darren started to sniff air to detect one that he truly wanted to stop “I see years gave you even more experience” spoke familiar voice “Another one…” Aren spoke and started walking towards him “Stop” Darren was faster and stopped him “He’s not like the others – but I can’t smell…” “You smell me and my smell blocks out all others” Darren explained “You are cleverer now… It will be my pleasure to kill you now…” “You failed the last time you tried” answered Darren to the man that was sitting on the edge “Yeah I did 52 years back but now I won’t do the same mistake” “let’s try this out” Darren spoke and pulled out silver sword with old enchantment that was used long time ago against him. “Aren you will be my backup” spoke Darren “Don’t get near this fight” he spoke again and Darren rushed to block his brother’s attack – they fought and it seemed like enchantment didn’t touched him at all – something was off about him – but the Lucas spoke “Do you remember girl – that saved you at that prison – her memories was tasty remembering you always thinking about you wanting to lay with you but – I killed her and her dreams – was shattered– also her new band now away somewhere fighting alone and when I will hunt them down – and I will – I will torture them – I will kill them” Lucas spoke “No” Darren whispered “And since long ago I promised I will start with you my brother” Aren looked at the fight that ragged in the hideout agape “Brother” he whispered. Darren looked at his own brother with look of disbelief “I won’t let you” and after a moment Darren was attacking Lucas again “You have no choice” Lucas spoke and turned into something not wolf anymore – dark and twisted with wolfs fangs vampires’ body and wings – no creature should have.

“You see now why this enchantment doesn’t work” Darren knelt on the ground “What did you became” he spoke “Monster – my hatred for your kind for Thalmor for word…” “Lucas can’t you see what you become – remember father and mother what they thought us” Lucas laughed the laugh not humans anymore “I remember – I remember how you runned how everyone else runned” “Thalmor attacked we were just kids – what could we do?” “Die proudly like father did – he protected me then…” “As he did to us all” Darren spoke “And now you are making his sacrifice in vain” “No” Lucas spoke “You are plague on this land – you are the one I must kill first – that’s what my new mother told me to do” “What?” Darren spoke and saw as creature came near him too fast for his speed “Now who is faster?” Lucas asked and held Darren up – his hand on Darren’s throat – Aren stayed away as he was told. “I am sorry” Darren spoke and turned to wolf – true wolf - Aren stood there and observed as two creatures looked at each other one was on two feats other on all four. Darren started to use fire as Lucas used ice on him – his ice bolts were in vain as it shattered as they reached Darren. “COME HERE WOLF!!!” shouted creature and Darren runned straight at him using his speed but creature that was his brother was faster than him “Too slow – and yet tag you it!” Darren growled at him and let fire roam the place. “Setting things on fire” spoke Lucas “Bad dog” and released powerful ice attack on his brother – Darren managed to register attack and stop it but it was too late to see Lucas advancing at him and his attack – Aren jumped through Darren’s back and blocked the attack shouting at Lucas and sending him away from them. “You said that I am - backup” Aren spoke and sat on Darren’s back “You would be if you got away from my back” “Oh cut it doggy” Darren growled at him “Doggy? – watch what you are saying deadra breath” Lucas observed their fight from afar “Oh so if I was turned werewolf – I am deadra breath” Aren jumped from wolfs back “That’s what I said deadra breath”  Darren spoke to him angrily growling at him “You can’t even speak in beast form” “Shut it you – you dog breath” Darren laughed through his form as far as it was possible you don’t even have proper insults to me “Hey guys me monster – fight”  “shut it Lucas I have dealings here” Darren spoke looking at his brother  “Yeah Lucas” Aren added “Where were we”  Darren asked Aren “I don’t remember” Lucas came closer “Well shit then” Aren spoke to. “Yeah” Darren added and the at that moment when Lucas was too close to them he managed to get firm grip on him he pushed him down to the ground and growled at him - fire seeping through his fangs “Oh that was smart” Lucas laughed “But not too smart” Some force pushed Aren to a nearby wall – Darren was lifted up and with bone breaking strength was pushed down. Darren again found his fate in the hands of his lost brother. “What –“Darren coughed blood as he was forced to change back into human “Are-“ he coughed again “You – “ and he lowered his head to the ground “Why” Lucas smiled and laughed at him his beasty laugh “I am your brother” he again smiled and knelt near Darren turned to human gain took out a dagger “With daedras help and my new mothers to turned into half vampire” Darren saw that Aren was up he showed him a sign to run  and he followed it Darren again glanced at his brother “To bad” he said through gritted thief “It’s day now” Lucas smiled “Doesn’t matter we are in the dungeon”  Darren focused his last strength in one last movement ‘ need to find the right moment’ he thought “Look at yourself ” Darren spoke “is there no more human left in you” Lucas smiled and kicked him away a bit “No wolf – there are not” Darren placed his forget on the ground and with the last strength he managed to change back into wolf – Lucas was slow to react on that change and Darren made near the door  when he changed back into human and saw him quickly to quickly advancing on him. “Well brother since you are that thing” Darren a jarred the door “I am afraid you can’t follow” Lucas stopped in the shadows “For now” Lucas smiled “I can’t – but you won’t go far with that injury at the day” Darren smiled and turned to leave through the door where Aren waited for him “I am glad you are fine –“ Darren succumbed on the ground  and stopped breathing at all “hey- Darren” Aren knelt near him “wolfang-“ he shook his body – nothing “Don’t die – big wolf – we still need you!” spoke Aren and looked at the sun it still was time before sunset “Come on” he started to drag Darren’s body to the village.


	7. Chapter 7

“Care to explain me something?” spoke Aren Darren grunted a bit and got up “Why? You heard everything” Darren coughed “Well not that part where I call you deadra breath” Aren snickered at that “So – that was your brother” Darren got up and walked near the window “was” he spoke silently “Now I need  to move till it’s still day” Darren spoke Aren shook his head “You were injured – the blood it was everywhere – priest said you won’t make it” Darren shook his head “I am different from humans – My wounds heal faster – bones to” Darren smiled coughed a bit and walked outside to get some air.

“When are we leaving?” Darren looked at the man “I am going on my own” Aren looked at him curiously “I don’t need to babysit you” “Idiot” Aren spoke “You can’t just leave me like this” Darren looked at the man before him “Just look” he said arrogantly “I was always alone – I don’t care for anything else” Aren shook his head “You only think about revenge and your damaged pride” Darren looked at the Dragonborn with annoyance “Exactly – now leave me alone – I will go on my own way” Aren nodded “Fine – but” he got closer “If I hear that you or any other wolfang hurt anyone I will come after you to kill or to know the truth – Kodlack won’t stop me too” Darren nodded and turned to leave “See you around Wolf” spoke Dragonborn while Darren left.


	8. Chapter 8

  Once Darren was on the road he didn’t cared for anything – he just walked like normal human. By the end of the day he almost reached Rorikstead.

“Help” he heard woman’s voice not far from him – Darren smelled the air and one scent was definitely humans and other was bitter like dead men’s. “Vampires” he whispered and turned into wolf.

He stepped in time between beast and woman. Vampire glanced at him “mmmmmmmmmm – dog meat” he said Darren looked at him his eyes flashing already with glint of flame. Young woman glanced at wolf with curiosity and fear not knowing why he came to her rescue. Darren looked at her and then turned to vampire – creature already prepared his teeth – and runned at Darren – but wolf killed vampire with swift maneuver. ‘Stupid crazy creature – he’s hunted alone’ thought Darren and turned to leave the woman ‘I hope he got the message to go home’ he tough and runned away till he wasn’t visible to no one from the village or that woman.

It was late evening when Darren walked into town and headed to the inn guards gave him distrustful looks.

When he entered the inn he sat alone at the bar stool and looked down. Later the same woman he saved entered the inn “You won’t believe what happened to me” she said to every people who were in the inn. Darren glanced at her and then like all other people listened to her story ‘Of course she had to tell everyone’ “Are you sure the wolf came to save you from vampire?” asked young kid “Yes – he was large his fur was black like nights sky without moon or stars and his eyes was like two bright suns” Man near her smiled and said “That’s like straight from story book” “But that happened – for real” she spoke but no one believed her. So she just rented the room and stayed there. Later that night companions came in asking about vampires nearby and rented other room. Darren smelled them.

Woman from companions came near him and sat down “You new here?” she asked him “Just passing by” Darren emptied his bottle “We are here…” she started “To hunt vampires – I heard” Darren finished another bottle. Woman shook her head “That’s rude to listed to others talk” Darren smiled at her and he saw blush coming on her cheeks “Nope – I am adventuring – so I need to be careful am I not?” “Yeah “she told him silently “I am Ria” she spoke “What’s your name?” Darren smiled at her “It’s not wise to tell your name to complete stranger” he said and took another bottle “It’s not wise to drink that much” she commented silently ‘I wish that would affect me’ Darren thought “It’s not wise to walk late at night” Darren finished “It’s not wise to be alone” she continued with smile “It’s not wise to hunt vampires” “Whatever” she spoke and turned to leave “Darren” Darren told her his name “What?” she asked “My name is Darren” he then turned to look at her and she blushed again “Nice to meet you Ria” he said to her – but another woman came “Ria we need to speak about tomorrows plans -  you know  that Aren is scouting the territory with Vilkas – so we still need to know…” she then looked at Darren “Hello” she said – obviously she smelled him “Ria can you see through the maps I will join you shortly” as Ria went away Darren turned to the bar again and took another drink “Who are you?” woman asked him “No one” Darren spoke “It’s night why aren’t you changing?” she asked him “Because  I am nothing like you” he spoke again “You know who we are?” “I can smell you like you can me” Darren turned at her and his eyes shone with bright flame he almost growled at her “But make no mistake” he came closer to her that no one would see him “I much more than you” he said and sat again near the table “It would be great if you would leave me alone” Darren told her “Who are you?” woman asked him – anger sweeping through her voice “Ask your friend”. Darren again drank another bottle and turned to leave “thanks for the drinks my lady” he smiled and bartender started to look at her “I am – not ‘ I – didn’t” she spoke but Darren already left.

Outside the town he turned to wolf and left for other town ‘I am leaving’ he thought  ‘No more fighting – I can’t fight him – I don’t want to fight him’ he thought and runned away.


	9. Chapter 9

After 1 year

Darren traveled through NIrn – this time gaining even more experience in some lands people were free from Thalmor from law and in some things were as bad as anywhere else in Tamriel. He thought for a moment from whom he was running from – his brother and his pursuit to kill all wolfang’s and probably innocent people on his way didn’t left his mind. Darren thought he done bad thing again – leaving everything and everyone – ‘It’s only been a year – I – this didn’t’ changed anything’.

He reached Skyrim’s border near Morowind and soon he was near Riften – his abilities gotten even stronger now.  He was even faster and powerful - he thought about Lucas how he might had changed over the year.

When he entered the town whispers of ongoing events reached his ears – some saying Ulfric will win civil war others talking about thieves guilds rice in power again and others that Dark Brotherhood is gone from Skyrim for good – no visible killings were found and their hideout recreantly was destroyed by imperials. But one in particular was interesting “Did you heard?” spoke elderly woman “That Companions – all of them had left Jorrvaskar” Other spoke up “NO” she shook her head “I wonder what had happened” other spoke. Darren felt as his heart started stammering. He backed away and quickly tried to leave Riften – but guard stopped him “Wow where are you going now?” he spoke “Away from this wrench” Darren answered “Show your pockets” guard demanded ‘Well I guess I look suspicious“ Very well” Darren spoke and emptied his pockets “See anything you like” he asked guard  - mocking him. “I was sure…” he started to speak “Nothing kinsman – and stay away from trouble” Darren smiled “can’t guarantee that with  those dragons swarming the sky “ Guard nodded and left.

Darren was away from town again as he changed his wolf changing like he was his eyes angry and mouth snarled in anger, his eyes color hadn’t changed. Darren runned to Whiterun he was fast so he reached town without trouble in the evening. When he changed into human he entered the town – guards eyed him unnervingly. Darren reached the inn and asked for mead he hadn’t had this drink for year. When bartender gave him his mead he stopped her for the second “well I hadn’t been here for long – what’s new in tow?” he asked like he didn’t know a thing “ Had you heard the news – Companions of Jorrvaskar left – new Harbinger led them away from here after the incident in Jorrvaskar.” She spoke “Wait new Harbinger?” “Well didn’t you know The Dragonborn is harbinger now” Darren nodded “And about incident – what happened?” “That’s none of your business traveler” come voice from behind him “It is my business” Darren turned to the man. He was wearing wolf armor his eyes were blue and had black neck long hair. ‘Isn’t he?’ Darren thought “It is not” Darren turned away “Aren’t you one of the companions?” Darren sipped his mead “How’s Aren doin” Men looked at him curiously “What are you? And how you know?” Darren smiled “I am almost the same as you – once I were a companion – Kodlack  didn’t spoke of me in my own request – but he knew me and it saddens me to hear about his death” Darren took a drink once more he lowered his head and looked down at the bar. Man came to sit beside him “Kodlack kept journal in his drawer beside his bed – everyone who knew read it – I once told him it was good to keep his mind in check so he should write some things down” Darren smiled sadly at the table Darren glanced at the puzzled man “It was rude of me. I am Darren” man nodded “I am Farkas” “Nice meeting you” spoke Darren and took another bottle “How much can you drink” spoke Farkas “A  lot” Darren answered “I need to find companions – what happened” Farkas nodded “Come”

“So you are like” Darren shook his head “No” Darren leaned closer so no one would hear it “Have you ever heard of wolfang’s?” Farkas nodded his approval “Well I am one of them – almost the last one” “They are dead Vampires killed them – Kodlack once told me that they are almost brothers to us” Darren looked at the man “Not killed by vampires – but by Thalmor” Darren spoke “and there is also long story beside it” Darren looked down “Is there been any strange killings recently” Farkas nodded “Yes there were but it looked like animals work – why are you asking” “and there were no animal footprints?” “Yeah. WHY ARE YOU ASKING?” “Nothing” Darren shook his head ‘so he is hunting – but carefully – I wonder when he comes after me?’ Farkas led him in to Jorrvaskar – that still was kept clean by Tilma.

“Brother I told you no strangers!”  shouted man across the hall “Vilkas – I am sorry but this one is” Darren stepped forward “I am Darren – Wolfang - as some would call me” “Wolfang – stop lying those are dead” spoke Vilkas “Not all of us dead – but you guys really need to explain what’s going on people are talking even in Riften – they say all of you are gone” Vilkas shook his head “How much do you know about us?” Darren smiled “More than you clearly – and what happened I can’t smell wolf inside you anymore” Farkas started speaking “That’s because we broke the curse with Dragonborn’s help – as he about to break his something happened  - heads went missing”   Darren sat near the table “So you decided to do this on the separate days” Vilkas then spoke “Yes because one person can’t do it alone and others afterwards need to bring that person back – we two – well three exactly broke our curse” Darren smiled ‘So Kodlack did it” Darren smiled “Yes” spoke Vilkas and Farkas looked at both of them puzzled.  Darren sat himself more comfortably and grabbed ale that was nearby “You need to stop drinking” spoke Farkas “Nope” Daren opened his drink and downed it in one take.  “You didn’t told me what changed after the heads went missing” Darren spoke next and Vilkas answered  “Well next on new members and Harbinger came unexpected transformations with anger and furry of the beasts they couldn’t control themselves” Farkas then spoke “We managed to knock them down and lock in the underforge till morning when they became humans again” Vilkas spoke again “We couldn’t tell others what happened so we told it was tragedy with our war hound that he got himself infected with something we didn’t knew” Darren nodded. “What next?” asked Farkas “We need to find them?” spoke Darren and turned to the door “Didn’t you heard me - WE” Darren spoke again and twins began to follow him.

“We will take horses from here” spoke Vilkas “Well that’s the problem” spoke Darren “What is it” questioned  “I don’t know how to ride the horse and I don’t have it” Vilkas looked at him “You should have told us sooner”  “Sorry impulse I am wolf why do I need a fucking horse” spoke Darren “Fine” spoke Vilkas angrily snaring at Darren “Let’s go”.

When they were outside the town and from prying eyes group stopped and looked around. Darren walked away from brothers and turned into wolf “So this is how wolfang looks” spoke Farkas “You look like big dog” Darren growled at him angrily “Hey I didn’t meant to insult you” Darren turned to Vilkas “Where did they go?” he asked him “I didn’t knew wolfang’s can talk through their forms”  Darren looked at him intensely “Ok lets go – but not by the road you will attract the attention”  Darren began slowly follow twins to the hideout – they stayed away from the roads and several times stopped to give horses the water.

When they were near the hideout Vilkas stopped “We put whelps to watch the entrance – we change watch every day it’s their time” Vilkas spoke. Darren turned into human again and nodded. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose “I smell blood” he said. Twins looked at him stunned for  a moment. They must be in danger” Vilkas spoke and started to run near the cave in. But Darren got there quicker. He saw companions laying on the ground in their own pool of blood some barely been breathing and only one made it almost intact almost without injuries. “You are here” spoke woman’s voice near him “I thought you left Skyrim” Darren knelt near the woman “Ria” he spoke silently and took two potions one for disease and other for ultimate healing. He knelt near her for a moment looked at two brothers that gave aid to others and helped Ria to take the potions. “I am sorry I left – this should not…” “It’s ok” she spoke to him a little stronger “You were brave to stand against them” Darren spoke and helped her to sit near him.  He was behind her like some wall protecting her. “I am glad you came back” she snuggled into him “I am sorry I left” Darren lowered his head on hers Ria nodded “That’s ok” she spoke. “What happened here” Brothers were inquiring them “They got away” spoke grey elf “You didn’t stopped them” “We tried” spoke nord woman with grey hair and she was accompanied by nord man with blond hair. “WE must find them” spoke Darren from his sitting place other’s that saw him first time’ glanced at him in disbelief. “We must” spoke Vilkas” “But how” accompanied Farkas “Darren can you…” Darren glanced at the twins “I can’t the blood extinguish the smell” Darren shook his head. Ria tried to stand up from his embrace and when she did she helped him to stand up to. “WE have work to do” Darren spoke and stood firmly. “It won’t be easy” spoke Vilkas “Search all the towns for rumors – spread out and if in trouble don’t engage I will be quickly in your aid” “But how asked elf” Darren smiled at him “You’ll see” Darren then turned to Ria “You can stay with me for a bit or go to towns with them” she shook her head “I will stay here then” Vilkas came closer to them “Ok then – Ria you will be taking Solitude” she nodded to Vilkas “Till later Wolfang” Darren nodded and smiled at people who watched him stunned.


	10. Chapter 10

“Wolfang – huh” Ria spoke “Yap” Darren answered “And how old are you exactly?” Darren thought about it for some time while searching for things that would help him track them “Are you ignoring me?” she asked him angrily “I forgot really – but let’s say this – I am twenty for long time ok” Ria looked at him her arms crossed she looked at him angrily “Well tell me not exact number then” Darren snickered “Maybe near hundred or less” he thought “What?” she asked surprised “Are you mocking me?” she asked him Darren looked at her smiling “Nope” Ria looked down at her foot “Ho long wolfang’s live then? I only heard legends” Darren knelt again searching for anything but finding only discarded clothing and ‘Shit’ he thought ‘Blood’ “We live forever” he answered and turned to look at her “But because of that we also expected to hunt vampire’s and other abominations” Ria nodded and helped him search only then when she found the same package that blood seep through she fell away from it “Memories still fresh in your head” he spoke and looked at her “I am sorry you had to witness this” he told her “I used to working alone you know” he spoke as he sat down near the discarded clothes and package that blood seeped through. “Why?” she asked him “Well after Thalmor… I actually have trust issues” he smiled and listened to her laugh “Listen” then he got serious “If you can’t stand being here you – should…” “She should do what brother…” came familiar voice “Go outside and wait till my team kills her?” “Lucas” Darren spoke “Ria come here  - stay away from him” “ohhh” Lucas smiled and came near them Darren pulled out his new sword of Dragon bone with new enchantment egged into it “Well well the boy got new toy” Lucas mocked him “looks like your travels done you good. Well my quest of killing your kind is doing well too where are so little of you left – and before I kill the last ones I came for you - and one more thing if you don’t get it – this word will be mine it will pay for what it did to me – I’ll kill everything like my lord demands – like deadra commands” Lucas pulled out sword “For my lord – for Sithis. Darren stepped forward “Wait a bit” he told his brother and he stopped – Darren showed Ria hidden block behind her and bag with blood -  “How did you find me?”  Lucas smiled and then laughed “My spies saw you come back into skyrim and others saw you with companions it’s hard to miss big black wolf you know, and then when I was near this place I smelled you” Lucas explained everything and Ria slowly not visibly began to walk near pointed wall “Wait” Darren spoke again “I have another question?” Lucas growled at him “All questions today - I might apiece your last curiosity – ask away” “What did you do with Companions?” Ria was almost out and the wall was pushed back in place – Daren faintly smelled her ‘Nice’ he thought “well I made a deal with deadra Hircine was all to happy to comply as Dragonborn and other companions betrayed him” Lucas came near him pointing his sword at him “But now our talk is done and it’s time for you to die” Darren closed his eyes and waited for the right time.

He blocked the hit with his blade and smiled at his brother – seeing his face again “Lucas I am sorry I left back then – but father told me to do this” Lucas growled at him angrily and showed him back “I don’t care anymore – don’t you dare to apologize” Darren once again prepared his sword for attack and lunged at Lucas – he draw blood from his brothers arm, Lucas backed away and growled at him again “You want to fight like beast you will get that brother” “No Lucas don’t” but it was too late Lucas was already upon him and Darren could only block  - when his brother already started to gain speed “I am sorry Lucas” Darren backed away even more and waited for final blow – he sheathed his blade and waited – he felt pain come from his chest and felt claws of the beast – that was his brother cursed wolfang – half wolf half vampire.

Darren succumbed on the ground feeling his own blood pooling down on the ground. Lucas came near him and kicked him so that his face would be facing his “I told you brother that I would kill you” Darren smiled “Not yet brother” spoke Darren he finally lost scent of Ria. He looked at Lucas dead seriously and then turned into beast himself.  Releasing flame around him “when you became this… You have some weaknesses” Darren spoke “AS do you brother” when Darren almost knelt he felt spell surge through his body “I was able to slow your healing – if you won’t find help soon you will die” Darren felt his life fading with each drop of his blood. He resisted urge to give up he doubled the intensity of flames and runned from the cave the same way as he came there were resistance as some of Dark brotherhoods members tried to kill him – but Darren avoided their dagger’s and got away with the flame he runned away – he sniffed the air for the scent that would familiar to him but for now he only could find secret exit.

He walked slowly in his wolf form feeling his blood dripping every second he took a break. ‘Am I really’ – he then saw Ria walking away with horrid look on her face. He knew they were still to close and that Lucas could smell them. He came near Ria and wined – she turned to look at him and almost shouted ready to attack “Ria...” he panted heavily “It’s me – Darren” he again breathed heavily through his nose. She eyed him curiously “We…” blood came next through his mouth “WE will talk later” he wined again. “Darren” she started to speak but was cut off by shouts from where they came from – one was particular clear to Darren “We are to close” he spoke “Climb on my back” Ria eyes him “Quickly” Darren told her  - she climbed at his back accidentally hitting the spot where he was hurt Darren faltered a bit but managed to get his composure back. “I am sorry” Darren growled and jumped out of bush where enemy where gathering he growled at them – they were quickly assembling around him “They found” Ria spoke to his fur “Not yet” Darren spoke and looked at the man gathered he readied to attack them and then barked as he did that wall of flames came at the enemy and they quickly became ashes - Darren again wined and knelt a bit. But as he recovered quickly he went in the Dawnstars direction.

He runned till it was the day and when sun came up he took deep breath and wined again feeling numb in his feet he tried to slow down but he only dropped to the ground and started to turn back into human.  Ria was near him “Darren” she spoke to him but he could only see her face – she was afraid. “I am sorr…” he lost his consciousness. Dark empty place greeted him  “AM I” he spoke to himself “Not yet my boy” spoke familiar voice “What?” Paul greeted him Darren was stunned “Father” he saw him as clear as the day. He runned at him and hugged him “My boy – you grown” he then saw his mother “My little wolf” she smiled at him Darren hugged her too he felt tears at his eyes “Mother, Father, I am sorry” “Don’t apologize my boy you done what I asked you to do – and you live yet” Darren lowered his head “Do you know that we are proud of you – you always did the right thing and people you met they care for you don’t lose them to the pride or revenge” his mother spoke. Paul came closer to him “Don’t lose your hope – my boy – everything will be okay – you will do great things” “What things – I might already died if I am talking to you” His mother came next to him “Not yet – but if you will give up you will”. Darren saw the light coming up - he saw shores hall but in the other side there were Dawnstar? Healers house? – He didn’t know but he saw Ria sitting near his bed looking at him stroking his arm. “You know where you are needed my little wolf” Darren smiled sadly at his parents and again looked at the house he was in. “I think I know too” he then looked at his parents once more “But what about Lucas?” His father came near him “Some stray sheep’s can’t be returned – it will be heartbreaking thing to do but…” Darren knew the answer and he nodded and walked away till he could touch reality again.

He opened his eyes at the sight of Ria sleeping beside on the chair “That’s not comfortable at all is it?” She jumped at his word “You asshole” she slapped him across the face “Hey” he looked at her confused “Injured here” he spoke and slightly waved his hand experimenting to. “Why – is – wait” Darren snickered “Take a deep breath and then speak” Ria showed his arm a bit “Is that your brother?” “Yes and yes he is trying to kill me and kill others on the way to” Ria started thinking “Is this common to your...” “No” Darren shook his head and looked away a bit “There are a lot more to my story”   Ria looked at him “It looks like you are not moving anywhere for now”  she was ready to listen “OK” Darren took a deep breath “My story then” Ria nodded “Well where do I start – well everything started when we were born – Lucas and me are twins – our mother died when she gave second birth – it was Lucas  - so I might be a little bit older maybe an hour or so – so we grow only with father he was our village chief – Wolfangs respected him – he was one of the best and then one day Thalmor came…”

“…So this is my story” Darren finished Ria looked at him “It was a long story” she spoke then “You know – people tells time heals all wounds – it doesn’t – it makes them more bearable but it doesn’t” Ria again took his arm held it closer. Darren leaned near her “We need to go or he will find us” he spoke to her and tried to get up “How long I was out?” Darren asked “For about two days” Ria spoke “Shit we really need to move” . Darren got up from the bed wincing from pain his wound had caused him. Ria helped him stand “Give me my clothes” she leaned near him and “Your powers are strange it’s like wolf envelope you – not causing any pain or didn’t damaging your clothes” Darren smile at her weekly “come on” he spoke and took his clothes and weapons – he wore dark leather armor with hood – and had dragon bone weapons one sword, two daggers and one bow with arrows. When he dressed – with little help he stood and took the his bag he took some fresh bandages and healing potions with him that was prepared for him. He then turned to Ria  - “Where is the bag we found in the…” he took a deep breath – still battling the pain “It’s here” Darren looked at her he placed his hand across his stomach and with other he reached for the bag. He then opened it – there were crushed heads – of hagravens with white hairs.  “So this are those heads that were supposedly break the curse”  he looked at her bag again “And now it’s useless – unless” Darren was thinking “Where did they broke this called curse?” Ria looked at him – it’s near I’ll show you” Darren nodded and turned to follow her.

When they reached the sea and there were wisible island – “Where is the crossing?” Darren asked “There are none – you need to swim here to cross” she looked at him “Darren if slaughterfish will smell you…” Darren looked at her “I will turn and it will be able to bit  only my tail” she chuckled “It’s like you are never afraid” Darren looked at her “With all this shit going on I have no time to be afraid” he smiled, and walked into the water “Ahh” he shouted Ria was immediately near him ready to fight “It’s cold” Darren laughed and she showed him “You made me worry you big wolf ass”   Darren laughed at her “Ok lead the way guardian” he told her. They both descended in the water and swam near the ruins.


	11. Chapter 11

They descended into ruins there were statue of Ysgramor   - Darren smiled and looked around “In all this time – I never been here” he smiled and turned to Ria “We need to move Ria” Darren spoke “Hey listen” Ria spoke to him “before we walk down there” she raised her head to him “Do you have any feelings for me or only this is a game for you?” Darren walked closer to her “I have feelings for you” he turned away “But – we can’t – only hardship will come from this” he raised his eyes to her “I care for you and I will treasure this feeling but we can’t -  I am not a mere human” Ria nodded and turned away “Isn’t there any way we could be together” she spoke silently “Wait if I would become a Creature” Darren looked at her “Ria don’t – this – this is not worth it – I had sworn to” “Kill vampires” she sighed and turned away “Just go” she spoke turning her back to him “I will go to find Vilkas” she told him and Darren nodded “I am sorry – I wish it would be different but – I am who I am” Darren stepped away and turned his back “That’s why I am always alone – I don’t want to see  others die – I lost many good friends before – Kodlack to  - I hope you understand” he walked away. Ria left the tomb for her own goal.

Darren turned to one wall and slumped on it – he had to tell her this –he couldn’t carry this – this pain of him being different and – he just couldn’t live like normal human – as much as he wanted to but he couldn’t “I am fucking wolf” he spoke to himself through clenched eyes and teeth he his wall with one fist and watched as dust and some of the stone fell down “I can’t get in love – no matter what” he stood up feeling his wound ach “Shit” he shouted and had to brace himself by the wall. He clenched his eyes again, and waited he waited till he could take a steady breath again and then he walked tried to walk straight “I wish alcohol would affect me – even skooma would do” he shook his head - nothing mattered to him just to do this job and go as far away from this.

Darren stepped into tomb and looked around he saw Harbinger – that he knew from long time agao - but already Darren forgot his name “My friend” Darren greeted him “Well Darren you look worse than before” Harbinger laughed “That was really bad performance back near the entrance – It’s probably hard to say no to person you care deeply about – but that’s what you must do I guess” “I…” Darren started to speak but Harbinger stopped him “Before Kodlack came there were this curse – of beast blood – I am hiding now from Hircine his wrath is reaching to Companions now – he’s losing grasp of them” Darren nodded and looked away for a bit “Then you know what’s going on…” “Well partially” spoke harbinger “Companions in danger their Harbinger is turning into savage beast because of this curse – and of course…” Darren pulled out the bag “Of this” Harbinger circled him a bit and then spoke “This is the heads that were supposedly break the curse but now it’s destroyed – you better destroy it till he didn’t attracted vampires or other savage beasts” Harbinger spoke “Is there any way to help them only some Companions are left” “Yes there is. The answer lies in the Akavir – there are creature that has blood that could cure any disease – but only per two bottles that creature is so rare that one always been born in the millennium. Darren you will have to make decision there, as this creature’s poison could kill you. Also…” “That’s not it” Darren commented “ALSO – there will be competition as every creature in Akavir will be trying to get that blood  -  there will be only two drops – so be ready” Darren nodded “I think I don’t have much of the choice” Darren then turned to the  Harbinger “How long it will be till the poison get’s me”  “About three weeks for you maybe six – but it is curable” Harbinger turned to him “It’s just not that visible till the end – there will be such strong pan that your bones will turn to dust” Darren nodded “Good bye my friend” Darren spoke and turned to leave “BE careful – it’s not your time still to meet Kodlack”.


	12. Chapter 12

“Yeah not my time” spoke Darren out loud while he waited for the boat in Windhelm – he was planning to go through there as he heard some rumors that Thalmor was at the border with Morowind – searching for something there. “By Justicar’s orders we must search every passenger that comes through here – to the line everybody” Darren stood first one of Thalmor soldiers greeted him “Your name?” he asked “I am Aragorn Tress” Darren told him - his code name. “Ok sir – welcome aboard – the ship will take you to Morowind” Darren nodded and claimed into ship he watched as dome people passed control and others don’t because of some family members – everybody wanted to get out of here because of war – and Thalmor. Darren sat down and looked at people. He waited – and after awhile ship finally moved.

“Where are you heading mister?” asked young dark elf girl. Darren smiled at her “To Morowind I have friend there” he told her. Girls mother came by next to him “I am so sorry I told her not to talk to strangers” she started to apologize but Darren interrupted her “No harm done – I was actually enjoying this conversation” he winked at the girl and she laughed “Can we stay here mother – please!” girl asked “You sure know how to speak with kids” Darren smiled at the woman – she was human. “You can sit here of course” Darren placed his jacket on the ground “Thanks” spoke young woman “So what’s your story” she asked him “I don’t have one” he answered “Everyone has one – you are just being….” Darren glanced at her “Ok ok – don’t explain” Darren smiled watching girl walking around the boat and talking to others ‘Well she didn’t kept her attention at me long enough” Darren spoke “I told her not to…” Darren stopped woman as she tried to stand up, he didn’t smelled anything dangerous anywhere near to “She’s just a child – she needs to feel like for awhile at least” Darren smiled at the woman sadly “I know – it’s just – I don’t want to lose her to” she spoke sadly “I smell story behind this” Darren told her and she snickered “How can you smell but don’t sense?” Darren laughed “It’s a lot simpler that way” Darren then turned serious “You can share it with me” she smiled at him “Do you always this kind?” Darren shook his head “Once I was different – angry bitter – arrogant” “Well you changed then” Darren looked at her “Maybe – maybe not” he releasd heavy breath “Humans can’t change – me too” Woman shook her head “They can just give them a chance  - you’ll see” she smiled “Everyone changes – if they realy want to  -  or if someone or something makes them to change” Darren glanced at her sadly “Oh yeah my story – you see she’s not my daughter – it’s my sisters and she fell in love with dark elf and traveled to Morowind – but after some time their all family was killed and my parents turned the girl away I accepted her and now we live together – she was just a babe when her family was killed so she doesn’t remember them – guards knew that this was done by some gang and had already – captured them – but still” she turned away. “This story...” Darren shook his head “And you still have this trust in humans” Woman smiled at him. “You know what’s the best about kid?” woman asked him Darren shook his head “They don’t see like we do they don’t hate each other – for the skin color or shape of ears or eyes – they don’t know what hate is. More people could learn from them” Darren looked away ‘How many times I killed someone because he or she was High elf or from Thalmor – I didn’t even took interest if they had family or friends or lovers or kids’ Darren closed his eyes and took a deep breath “Hey are you ok” woman took his arm Darren nodded “Just painful memories” Darren spoke “Time will heal them” she spoke to him but he knew that time doesn’t heal those wounds so he just nodded “It’s getting late and I need to get her to get some sleep”.

She walked away from Darren and went to get the girl. Girl was surrounded by angry children older than she. Darren stood to “What can one knife ear do to us?” one boy spoke ‘I always called elf like that’ he thought ‘When my family’. He walked near the kids – the boys were teenagers about sixteen or less “Hey leave her alone” spoke woman “Oh look knife ear lover” one of the boys looked at her and pushed her away. Darren was in time to catch her – but was to late to react one of the boys pushing the girl from the den – “One less knife ear to worry about” boy spoke. Darren dropped down his bag and jacket and jumped into water to catch the girl – cold water blocked his sense and threatened to lock his foot – but he fought coldness and used his inner warmth to warm himself a bit – he dove int owater his ears stung from the cold ‘I am not Kodlack – I won’t die” he thought to himself. He dove even deeper and looked around to see girl sunk into the water deeper he felt water ripple and knew that some people jumped to help them. He dove till he managed to grab girls hand and then reached the top he felt hands softly taking girl away from his grasp and heard that she was hauling back into ship. Darren didn’t have the strength anymore to reach for the hand and so he sunk down into water he felt how he drowned – but then someone grabbed him and hauled him up from the water. After some time he started coughing and saw people applauding him. He looked around and saw very scared woman and a kid standing there and looking at him. Thegirl shivered from the cold – he did to – he couldn’t show his powers. “Get them some fresh clothes – and food on captain’s account” Darren smiled at the woman and rested his head on the ground ‘Well this gets better and better – Aragorn Tress is the hero now’.

“Why did you risked your life for us?” asked the same woman, Darren raised his head from makeshift pillow “I’ve done enough bad things in the past – I looked past some bad things – and now I must correct them” Woman looked at him more intensely “So this is your reason” Darren sat up “I also came to care about you two from this short time – spent”  “You don’t even know our names” Darren smiled at her “Nor you mine – but that shouldn’t be the reason to turn our backs at each other” again Darren laid back and closed his eyes “Thank you” she smile at him “Aragorn Tress” he then opened his eyes and showed her to come closer “That’s not mine name” Darren smiled at her “My true name is Darren” she nodded “And you want to keep that secret” Darren smiled again “Let’s not stir anyone ok” he again lay down “Ok Ari” she spoke and rested near him then. Ship was full as it was and some people had to rest on deck.

“Thanks again” woman spoke to him “If I ever” Darren smiled at her ‘Don’t mention it – I’ll see you around then” Woman smiled at him “We will” girl came from behind her and waved at him – Darren waved back.

Darren knew only one man that could take him to Akavir safely – he went to the port in the east and searched for him “Hey Alerin” Darren greeted his friend “Hey – well do you need a ride again – it’s going to be dangerous as always there but I don’t need to tell you that – old dog” spoke old man. “Ready to sail” Darren asked – Almost – give me a day “By the way Thalmor is very strict about finding Nerevarine there so you should watch your back to”.


	13. Chapter 13

After some travels through sea – finally Darren was in Akavir. He started his search but for some time it gave him no fruits. He later on spotted some Thalmor and decided to follow them a bit to see if they could find a creature or Nerevarine. “I told you I saw something there” elf pointed in the cave “You are drunk again?” asked other one “No for real it was there” Darren leaned on one rock using stealth to hide but then he smelled something from behind – he was knocked down by soldier “Hey look, looks like we found the one that caused the stir” elf spoke to his scared friend “And look it’s a human a nord to boot” Darren laid on the ground his head stinging perhaps one hit him he couldn’t focus – couldn’t call the beast – at least for now –‘It’s really a bad day’ he thought and closed his eyes to recover.

Others tried to break him – slashed him with knife – tried to make him confess something he didn’t do – he felt blood dripping slowly from his wounds – that began to close again and again. At night they left him alone all bloodied and tired. He tried to open his eyes and break through – but tiredness seep through his bones – he smelled something – something was not right – not Thalmor – new smell he tried to get away but in vain.

Something came two persons from the cave and took down the Thalmor – one came near Darren “You know him?” asked woman’s voice “No” answered man’s “Probably another poor soul dragged here by Thalmor” answered the man “You know what will happens to him if we leave him behind here” woman spoke again Darren raised his head a bit but in vain he still was to weak – too much of the blood loss made him sleepy to – “Ok hold him” spoke woman, Darren felt something holding him and then ropes loosen on his wrists – he felt being dragged away from there into somewhere warm.

“You finally awake” spoke the man “I am Nerevarine as some would call I actually forgot my real name” he spoke again as Darren tried to sit up “It’s amazing how fast your wounds heal” he spoke again “Well Nerevar – I am wolfang – if you heard about us you know” Nerevar smiled at him “oh yeah I heard – some stories that Vampires wiped you all out” Darren looked at him “Not vampires but Thalmor” Woman came “They are searching for the missing party” Woman then turned to him “Why are they here?” she asked him “The same reason as I am” Nerevarine looked at him “It’s long story  - and not a lot of time – just know that I am trying to save some people from horrible curse and I need – rare creatures blood…”  Nerevar then spoke “ oh I heard it was poisoned  -“ then turned serious “It really is not – just know that I protect her that’s all and we use poison – rare one for those that tries to take her blood” Darren turned at the woman “You mean she’s” Nerevar nodded “If you need to know “ woman spoke “It’s like you and wolfang’s it’s grown into my blood – and I am not one for sharing” Darren looked away “I am sorry – I didn’t knew” he roused up on his unsteady legs “If that’s so I must leave then and find another way”. Woman turned away from him and Nerevarine nodded “I am sorry it turned out like – this but I gave her mother a word that I will protect her – so here I am protecting an old teenager” . Darren walked away – he still needed to brace himself on the wall as he walked but he couldn’t keep the frustration and anger that bubled inside of him he hit the big stone wall and shattered he knelt on the ground and shouted at the skies. After some time he slumped on the ground and laid on his back looking at the sky “It’s all my fault” he spoke silently to himself “I brought this on everyone” he spoke to himself “You brought what?” spoke familiar woman’s voice Darren glanced at her “Why do you care?” Darren asked her – she was the same woman from the cave “Reasons” she answered “I just done a lot of bad decisions and now have to deal with consequences –“She looked at him “You are not taking it well enough then” she told him and shook her head what’s your name “I am Darren the last Wolfang as some would refer to me, and you?” woman turned to him her face was beautiful dark brown hair sky blue eyes she was nord “I am Aiva from Skyrim” she told him “So your families tree lays in Skyrim” Darren asked “Your s to is it not” she answered him with her own question. Darren nodded to her after some time when they sat together at comfortable silence Aiva broke the silence “Listen” she spoke and pulled out the knife “My families blood always were used to heal serious disease like vampirism – being a werewolf and many more – so if you need to save your friends take this” she cut small wound and gave some of her blood to him “it will cure two people – if they will accept this and it will be it for this years I can’t give you any blood till the next year so be careful about it” Darren nodded and hugged her  -she patted him on his back “Ok wolf boy”  she then separated from Darren and looked at his eyes it looked like an hour when she looked away “You need to rest now” Darren wanted to go now “But I can – “ she stopped him “Don’t if you go Thalmor will find you and kill you and finds out about you” Darren nodded confused  “We will bring him to the port tomorrows night” Nerevar appeared “Yes – we will” Nerevarine smiled at Aiva and she gave him a stern look “There are much more about you than you tell” Darren remarked “You too” she smiled at him. “Let’s go to rest we will need strength tomorrow.  


	14. Chapter 14

Aiva woke first in the morning. When she rose she went near Darren and looked at him while he slept she wondered how old he is – she heard the stories about his kind – but he didn’t looked that old “You know it’s creepy when people watch when you sleep?!” She didn’t felt any awkwardness. Darren rose from his makeshift bed and glanced at her with his golden – fire eyes. “Why are your eyes this beautiful?” Aiva asked. Darren blushed and looked away “Oh” she spoke “I didn’t meant it in that way” she spoke again “Because fire is in my blood to – I am fire wolf” Darren spoke again looking away “You don’t have any social skill do you?” Aiva looked at him again “What is that?” she smiled at him “Well I can see that you didn’t get in contact with a lot of people – only Nerevar” she looked at him and nodded “And now you don’t know exactly how to speak with me” she wrinkled her nose and looked at him angrily “well at least you are asking questions it’s the best way to learn” she again looked at him “So how old are you?” Darren looked at her then at the ground after a moment he still was silent “Hey I gave you a question, you said…” Darren shushed her “Hey I am still thinking – I can’t remember” she smiled at him “How can you not remember – well who am I to judge I can’t remember to – we are more alike than you think wolfy” Darren smiled at her “You need to spend more time outside – because your becoming like Nerevar” she smiled to “Well you brought change to my life yesterday” Darren snickered “You can laugh” Aiva spoke “That’s the change of seriousness and sadness” Darren smiled at her “You can joke – that’s a change in socializing skill” they both laughed till Darren heard grumping cursing “keep it down you two – I am trying to sleep” spoke Nerevar “It’s morning and from what I can tell you kept very bad patrol at night” Nerevar cursed again and rolled on his stomach, Aiva started laughing after that she spoke “Well we still got time till night falls” Darren smiled “Yeah we do”…

“I hope you won’t fall asleep in the boat” asked Nerevar “It’s still dangerous for you” he continued “Let’s change your appearance a bit” Aiva came closer to look. “Let’s go I know one person who can help in here” Nerevar took a lead. After awhile of traveling they were near some old town. “This is one of last town’s where people live here” Nerevar glanced at them “of course at great risk some if can afford, sends their children to Tamriel” Nerevar continued “But still one person is here” He led them to the small house.

“Neri how long it was?” asked old man “To long Aiden” man glanced at Darren “I see you got new disciple – who is he?” Darren came to greet the man “I am Alan from Riverwood”  Darren lied to man “Hm… I am old but not stupid boy – I can see that you are lying – but after all you did good job on that not all could see through this” “I am sorry I tried to trick you but it’s for the best” Darren spoke “Well Neri you got good one this time – of course don’t forget Aiva – she’s also -  mmm – nice”  Man spoke “My friend I need your help” Man came closer  “Well speak” “Give him a new haircut his hair grew to long” Nerevar pointed at Darren “ And if you can give him new clothing – these rags are not good” Darren looked at Nerevar “Rags?” he shook his head “I never even noticed how my clothes changed and when my hair grew that long” Darren hair  was near his shoulders and his clothes tattered from years.

After some time Darren got fresh clipper cut and new rangers clothes “Listen boy these were made from dragon bones – they could hold an arrow – a sword – and many other things” Darren placed dark hood on his head – clothes shone with enchantment – they were dark with many pocket’s a lot like thieves guild armor - but had other details there were symbols of dragon and Akatosh. “This will help you to be sneaky and fight like a dragon – it’s one of the best armors ever created” Man spoke “But why then do you trust me with it?” Darren asked “I am too old for this and I need to pass on someone – who could wear it with pride” Darren looked at men “My son died long time ago – you remind him sometimes – brave and smart mouthed” old and laughed – but I believe Neri is waiting for you”  

“Well – new Wolfang emerge – and leader no less” Nerevar spoke “Now let’s go to the port the faster the better” said Aiva and blushed – Nerevar laughed a bit “Yeah lets go” Darren glanced at them both “Did I missed something” “No nothing at all” Nerevar spoke and laughed again.

They were near the port – but Thalmor was already here Darren listened what they spoke from afar his hearing like wolf “We are searching for the woman about 20 and man about 30 they are danger to people of this society”  Darren turned to Nerevar and Aiva “They are searching for you both – someone tipped you of” Nerevar looked at Darren “There are too many of them – some already behind us – there are no chance that we all are getting out” Nerevar spoke  “So we are going to die” spoke Aiva and looked away a bit “Not all” spoke Nerevar. Darren nodded “I will go…” Darren spoke but Nerevar stopped him “Not you – you are only hope Tamriel has now” Nerevar spoke an looked at Thalmor “I will…” Aiva grabbed Nerevar on his hand “But you will…” “Die” Nerevar spoke “I will – well immortality is such a drag” he spoke and laughed “Darren take care of her” Darren nodded and grabbed Aiva on her hand.  She tried to stop Nerevar rush after him but Darren covered her mouth and held her close – dragged her near the little boat where familiar face waited for him “It looks like one hero will be gone now and other will reborn” spoke old fisherman”. Darren tied Aiva in the boat and helped fishermen to get away from the shore “Rest the trip will be long” man spoke – Aiva still tried to get away – she witnessed how arrows brought down Nerevar to the ground and how blood pooled out of his wounds “One of the greatest Heroes down  - we are truly doomed” Darren spoke and glanced at teary eyed Aiva “I am sorry – I promised to him to keep you safe” Darren spoke Aiva looked daggers at him “fu….. y…” “That isn’t nice” Darren spoke and turned to look at the sea “To Skyrim then” fisherman nodded and sailed.


End file.
